


Revelation

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything comes together and you get what you've always wanted, but never dared wish for. It's the stuff dreams are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my most awesome Beta Amy....she is always amazing!

Tony shut down his computer relieved that his day was finally ending. It had been back to back cases that they had solved regardless of being down a member with their fearless leader being used in an undercover op. Signing the last report and placing the file in the pile to go up to Vance he snuck a glance at the empty desk.

 

He was worried because he wasn't able to have Gibbs' six; the assignment taking longer than he hoped. The facts that he had ferreted out were sketchy at best but he hadn't wanted to ask McGee to dig around. He couldn't come up with a reason that would have satisfied McNosey when he wanted to know why he needed to know and if he were honest, he wasn't sure that he wanted to examine his reasons.

 

One thing that he knew for sure was that something inside him had shifted regarding Gibbs...his feelings felt different if that made any sense and he had no idea what to do with it all. Right now, he was more than willing to live in denial and ignore whatever 'it' was and that was simple since the man himself was not in his sight.

 

Tony chuckled to himself - that was what started this whole introspection regarding the older man to begin with - his absence. The first few days he didn't have time to think about anything other than getting the team to adjust and solving cases. About two weeks in, he started to get antsy and worry. The not knowing how, where and what Gibbs was doing started eating at him.

 

The realization that he missed him was not a big surprise; they had been working together for ten years...knew the ins and outs of each other. That he could deal with, but the longer the op went on the stranger he felt...a feeling that he didn't want to put a name to being more content simply to ignore it.

 

However seeing that it was six weeks later and he was ready to crawl out of his own skin that really wasn't working as well as he had hoped. This was uncharted waters though... if he were to give any credence to his feelings for the man it was going to involve a real relationship and confronting some demons he wasn't sure should be revisited.

 

Could be it was better to be in the dark and keep everything buried and never acknowledge anything....it wasn't like Gibbs had any inkling of his feelings...hell he wasn't even sure about his feelings. One thing that he was sure of was that he couldn't alienate the one person that had been there for him from the beginning and had earned his trust, which was no easy feat.

 

Rubbing his hands through his hair, he shook off his deep thoughts and continued closing up for the night. Standing up and turning to grab his coat he was startled by the ding of the elevator. Glancing at his watch, he looked up to see who had arrived at such a late hour.

 

He wasn't at all prepared for the sight that walked off the elevator, not at all. Every rational thought that he had had flew out the window when he saw Gibbs step out of the elevator. The man wasn't wearing his usual polo shirt and Sears jacket... he was dressed in a tailored designer suit. His normal high and tight silver hair was a bit longer and styled.

 

But what was most surprising was the predatory gleam in the blue eyes that pinned him to where he stood. What the fuck?

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs walked out of the elevator with sheer determination. He knew what he wanted and it was damn time he acted on it. They had been dancing around one another for years and tonight...well tonight, it was time for the showstopper. He had a great deal of time to work on the finer points while he was on the op and right now, seeing Tony's dropped jaw at his appearance just confirmed his gut was right. Now it was time to go in for the kill. His blue eyes locked on the younger man's as he made his approach.

 

“Cat got your tongue, Tony?” he all but purred as he moved closer to the object of his desire. 

 

“You're back Boss?” He swallowed hard as the words left his mouth.

 

“Yes...ready to claim what's mine - been waiting a long time...too long. Do you know why that is Tony?”

 

Tony shook his head unable to speak as the older man moved into his space. In fact, he was finding it very hard to breathe. This simply couldn't be happening...this was something out of his fantasies...the ones he had been trying to ignore. But here he was...with Gibbs, so close he felt the heat radiating from his body.

 

“Should have done this years ago.” Cupping Tony's neck, he brought their lips together in a kiss. Pulling Tony against him, he deepened the kiss intent on finally taking what had always been his. His tongue breached Tony's mouth as he laid claim there as well.

 

Tony’s moan fueled his need, though he did not need encouragement as his own need had been growing for years. And now the reality of having the man in his arms...well he wasn't ever going to let him go. But right now he wasn't in the mood for words...he was balanced precariously near the edge and was at the point of no return. He had only one question he needed answered.

 

Pulling their lips apart and moving them to Tony's neck, he kissed his way up to his ear and hoarsely asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No... Want this...long time...” Tony gasped as Gibbs nipped his neck. “Fuck...”

 

“Good, not going to be able to take it slow right now....but later...trust me...I will explore every inch of your body with my lips...mouth...tongue...hands.” Each word punctuated with a kiss, lick, or nip. “Right now though...I need to be in you... feel you.”

 

His hand lowered to Tony's belt making quick work of it needing to feel his skin beneath his hands. Growling when his hand made instant contact with the younger man's heated skin, he pushed the fabric down over his hips, letting his fingers glide over the skin as the pants pooled at Tony's ankles.

 

Feeding his need for touch, he began to explore letting his fingers graze back up the inner thighs reaching the lightly furred balls and taking them in his hand. Tony groaned at the touch his head thrown back as his hips arched into the touch, his cock hard and pressed between their bodies.

 

Gibbs watched the show as Tony began to silently beg for more...his hips thrusting slightly into his own, his own dick straining to find its way out of the confines of his clothes. He leaned forward capturing the erect nipple visible under Tony's shirt with his teeth nipping at it through the cloth.

 

Tony felt his need to cum overwhelming his body and mind struggled to catch up. He was vaguely aware that he hadn't left the office and wondered if he were really dreaming because there was no way in hell that Gibbs would fuck him here.

 

Gibbs felt the slight shift in Tony as his teeth pulled at the pebbled nub before releasing it moving his lips to the younger man's ear. His breath moist and hot as he spoke, his voice husky and heavy with need, “Had fantasies about bending you over your desk plunging into you until my balls hit your ass. So many fantasies Tony...and now I am gonna make sure that we do each and every one of them.”

 

“Buddy I served with son works in our security” wrapping his hand around Tony's cock slowly stroking it enjoying the feel of the hard cock as he stroked base to tip. If his own need to lay claim to the man wasn't so pressing he would take the time to taste...explore with his tongue, but that would have to wait for later.

 

“We have privacy for a bit...no one will see me when I plunge into that tight sweet ass of yours...when you are begging me for more with every thrust and when you final scream my name when you cum that will be for my ears only.”

 

Tony felt the words more than he heard them, his body responding to Gibbs as if it had never known another. At this point, he didn't give a flying fuck who saw or heard them as long as he could have what he had wanted for far longer than he was ready to admit.

 

“Please...” was all he could manage to speak.

 

That was all Gibbs had been waiting for...surrender. Wasting no more time he quickly turned Tony around and leaned him over the desk hastily shoving the files on the floor. All rational thought had fled leaving only his overwhelming need in its wake.

 

As Gibbs unbuckled his own belt he was momentarily blown away by the sight in front of him...Tony was hanging on to the desk his ass in the air waiting for him...this was all his for the taking...finally. He finished removing his pants laying them on the chair taking a moment to run his hands over the firm globes of Tony's ass. He leaned over placing a kiss on the bare expanse of Tony's back before reaching for the lube and condom he had stashed in his pants. 

 

Tony hearing the rustle just before a finger breached his opening moaned as much from the sting as from the fact that it was finally happening. The calloused finger worked its magic as it began to stretch the tight muscles; soon it was joined by another as Tony began to thrust against the intrusion wanting more.

 

Eager to give Tony what he wanted Gibbs was ready to tear open the condom when he heard Tony's strangled “no”.

 

Ready to vocalize his question Tony turned his head to meet his eyes. “No barrier...we're clean...only want you...” He managed to gasp out. The green eyes bored into Gibbs blue speaking what he couldn't verbalize and say far more than he would have ever been able to. 

 

Swallowing hard at the gift that had been given Gibbs threw the condom down as he leaned down to briefly capture the younger man's lips in a kiss carrying with them their own unspoken message...”Mine.”

 

Ending the kiss his control hanging on by a thread he grabbed the base of his cock hoping to stave off the release that was far closer than he was prepared for. Quickly lubing his shaft before lining the head of his cock at Tony's entrance, he thrust his full length in only pausing to breathe when he was fully seated.

 

The tight wet heat surrounding his dick was almost too much...it was better than he had ever imagined. 

 

“Fuck Tony.” He groaned as he pulled out and plunged immediately back in causing both men to gasp in unison. They were finally were they were meant to be...where they belonged. The years of denial and hiding were over and all that was left for them to do was finally surrender.

 

They fit together perfectly in all facets from the moment they met in Baltimore; there was balance between them, the yen and the yang as it were. But now as their bodies were joined it became more...it became everything.

 

The air around them was charged; the heat between them palpable as Gibbs pistoned in and out of Tony's willing body. Their hunger finally able to be fed but not yet satisfied and judging the way their bodies reacted to each other, that was not likely to happen anytime soon.

 

Tony reveled in the feeling that was coming over him. Never had the younger man ever felt so full both physically and emotionally. He wanted a way to pull Gibbs deeper inside him…closer. This was beyond what he had ever experienced.

 

Gibbs again pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in, brushing Tony’s prostate with every thrust causing the younger man to tremble throughout his entire body. Wanting more of that…more of everything, he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Jethro as the older man claimed his body.

 

Feeling his need racing to the forefront he reached around wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt the younger man’s groan as his cock swelled in his hand, his release imminent. 

 

He was at the edge, on the precipice, wanting to let go and leaned down sinking his teeth into Tony’s shoulder to silence his roar as he released his cum marking the younger man as his from the inside. Tony felt the bite as the warmth of the other man’s cum filled him and the weight of the body came down resting on his. Their breathing was ragged as they struggled to come out of the haze. He gently pulled out of Tony and pushed off the younger man. Tony couldn’t help the moan as he felt the loss.

 

They looked at each other as they floated back down to earth, Jethro’s hand reached to gently push they dampened hair off of Tony’s forehead, and he felt Tony’s hand come to rest over his heart.

 

“Took me by surprise here Jethro.” The smile that Gibbs gave Tony as his name rolled off his lips was incandescent.

 

“Yea…well thought I would just go for it…seems to have turned out ok.” 

 

“That it did…glad you did.”

 

Standing up Jethro reached out his hand to Tony. “Ready to go home?” He leered down Tony’s naked body. “I have some exploring to catch up on…years of it.”

 

“Let’s get started then.”


End file.
